Troublemaker Gil Escapes From Colombia
'''Troublemaker Gil Escapes From Colombia '''is a special grounded video out of Troublemaker Gil. Enjoy! Plot Troublemaker Gil got escaped from Colombia for going home and watching Beavis and Butt-Head, when his sister came, and called the visitors to ground him. At the end, The Kings of the beat Troublemakers Gil up. Cast * Young Guy as Troublemaker Gil, Darwin, Phillip Psareas, Finn, Arthur and Dipper Pines. * Julie as Katie, Me and Mabel Pines * Ivy as Troublemaker Gil's Sister * Eric as Gil, Jake, and Eric The Disney Guy. * David as Leopold Slikk, Gfourtx, Prince Tuesday and Buster. * Tween Girl as Gumball, Beast Boy, and Oona. * Emma as Deema and Red Ranger Noodle * Princess as Hirashi, Tori, Princess Luna and Blue Ranger Jazzi. * Paul as Drew Pickles, Justin and Ryder. * Susan as Molly and Brown Ranger Ka-Chung * Jennifer as Purple Ranger Custard and Rai * Joey as NathanDesignerBoy7 * Professor as Slippy V * Salli as Skyler Hawkins * Justin as Goby * Ivy as Sina * Wiseguy as Cyborg * Dave as Donha * Kidaroo as Robin * Tween Girl as Raven * Brian as Nonny and Thomas The Tank Engine. * Kayla as Amanda and Orange Ranger Foo * Miguel as Ronald Ramirez Transcript (At the Airport) T-Maker Gil: Yes, I oficcally arrived in New York. So Long Colombia. (At home) T-Maker Gil: I am going to watch Beavis and Butt-Head since my sister is at school. (30 Minutes Later) T-Maker Gil: Yes, I'd watched Beavis and Butt-Head. T-Maker Gil's Sister: Troublemaker Gil, how dare you escape from Colombia and watched Beavis and Butt-Head. That Does It! Now Through This, I am calling your visitors to teach you a lesson. (Many Minutes Later) Gil's Sister: Troublemaker Gil, Here are your visitors who wanted to see you. Prince Tuesday: We are The Defenders Of The Land Of Make Believe, we heard of you escaped from Colombia. Justin: I am Justin from The Secret Of NIMH, Start Liking this movie. Because it's made by MGM. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: This is me, KiraKiraPopPrincess26, escaping from Colombia isn't cool. Shame On You. Eric The Disney Guy: I am Eric The Disney Guy, you are worse than Pablo and Tyrone. Drew Pickles: I am Drew Pickles from Rugrats, you won't watch my show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Amanda: I'm Amanda, and you have been a bad bubble guppy and a bad boy. Skyler Hawkins: I'm Skyler Hawkins, you will eat at Wendy's instead of Burger King for the rest of your life. Jake: I'm Jake, and I agree with my girlfriend. Gil: I am Gil, you will not watch our show anymore. Because, it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Molly: I am Molly, you will go to Adventureland instead of Splish Splash. Goby: I am Goby, you are worse than Pedro and Edro. Deema: I am Deema, you will go to Disney On Ice instead of SpongeBob SquarePants Live as well. Oona: I am Oona, you will watch Angry Dominican Kid videos for the rest of your life. Nonny: I am Nonny, you will lost a chance to see Sherlock Gnomes when it comes out. Because it's made by Paramount. Custard: I'm Custard. Jazzi: I'm Jazzi. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Foo: And I'm Foo, We are The Save-Ums. We will not tolerate your behavior. Arthur: I am Arthur, Start liking my show. Buster: I am Buster, and I agree with my best friend. Phillip Psareas: I am Phillip Psareas, Start liking Family Guy. because it's made by 20th Century Fox, a Disney Company! Hirashi: I am Hirashi, and I agree with my boyfriend. Tori: I'm Tori. Donha: I'm Donha. Rai: I'm Rai. Sina: I'm Sina. Finn: And I'm Finn, and we are the Tai Chi Chasers. You will forced to watch our show. Ryder: I am Ryder from PAW Patrol, you won't watch our show anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Katie: I am Katie, and I agree with my husband. NathanDesignerBoy7: I am NathanDesignerBoy7, my friend Carly Shay said that you will not watch iCarly anymore. Because it's made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Thomas The Tank Engine: I am Thomas The Tank Engine, you will watch Thomas and Friends on Nick Jr. If not is on Nick Jr., I will change it to PBS Kids. Robin: I'm Robin. Cyborg: I'm Cyborg. Starfire: I'm Starfire. Beast Boy: I'm Beast Boy. Raven: And I'm Raven, and we are the Teen Titans. Escaping from Colombia isn't cool. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V, you will celebrate your Disney or Cartoon Network themed Birthday Party instead of Nickelodeon themed Birthday Party for the rest of your life. Gfourtx: I'm Gfourtx, you will be force you like Scooby-Doo. Gumball: I am Gumball Waterson, Start liking The Amazing World Of Gumball. Darwin: I am Darwin Waterson, and I agree with my brother. Dipper: I am Dipper Pines, Start liking Gravity Falls. Because it's made by Disney. Mabel: I am Mabel Pines, and I agree with my brother. Princess Luna: I'm Princess Luna. All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they'll never see you ever again. Leopold Slikk: I am Leopold Slikk also known as The Angry German Kid, I'll beat you up with my keyboard. Ronald Ramirez: And I am Ronald Ramirez also known as The Angry Dominican Kid. I agree with Leopold. Princess Luna: This will teach you a strong, strict, and painful lesson. You will wear diapers for the rest of your natural abominable life. Mabel: Yes. You will wear diapers forever. Dipper: You will go to Walt Disney World instead of Nickelodeon Universe. Darwin: You will also go to Radio Disney Awards instead of Kids Choice Awards as well. Gumball: The only live shows that you are going to see are Disney On Ice, Marvel Live, Barney Live, Teletubbies Live, and other live shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Robin: I will destroy your Paramount, Nickelodeon, MTV, and Comedy Central using my superpowers. Cyborg: Me too. Starfire: Me three. Beast Boy: Me four. Raven: Me five Thomas The Tank Engine: If you make a DVD opening, I'll sent you to Ecuador. NathanDesignerBoy7: If you watch anything made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, I'll sent you to Guatemala. Katie: If you trying to marry me, I'll sent you to Japan. Ryder: And If you dare go to Chuck E. Cheese's, I'll sent you to France. Gfourtx: If you trying to hurt me, then I'll sent you to Brazil. Slippy V: You will listen to Hunter Hayes music every day. Tori: You will go to night school every night for the rest of your life. Donha: You will also go to summer school every summer for the rest of your life. Rai: You will receive spankings and slappings 24/7. Sina: You will sleep in doghouse instead of beds for the rest of your life. Finn: And worse, we will destroy your Paramount and Nickelodeon things using this Tai Chi card. Hirashi: There will be no TV, no video games that you like, no computer, no Viacom related stuff, no Nickelodeon, no Nick Jr., no MTV, no Comedy Central, no junk food that you like, no hi-energy drinks, no Rated R or NC-17 films made by Paramount, no other fast food places that you like, no Nickelodeon vacations, and furthermore. Phillip Psareas: There will also going to be no Beavis and Butt-Head, no Bubble Guppies, no PAW Patrol, no The Fairly OddParents, no Sanjay and Craig, no Ridiculousness, no Blaze and The Monster Machines, no Peppa Pig, no Go Diego Go, no Danny Phantom, no TUFF Puppy, no SpongeBob SquarePants, no Dora The Explorer, no South Park, no Shimmer and Shine, no Blue's Clues, no Brickleberry, and absolutely no more TV shows made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Buster: Everytime when All Grown Up comes, we will switch to our TV show. Arthur: You boy's bedroom has been replaced with girl's bedroom. And the room will be pink and purple including girls stuff as well. Gil: There will be no Burger King, no KFC, no Pizza Hut, no Taco Bell, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no White Castle, no Chuck E. Cheese's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Papa John's, no Blimpie, no Quiznos, no Little Caesar's, no Sbarro, no IHOP, and absolutely no more fast food places related to Pepsi. Molly: The only fast food places that you are going to eat are McDonald's, Wendy's, Popeye's, Chick-Fil-A, Subway, Checker's, Domino's Pizza, Papa Gino's Pizza, Charley's, Five Guys, Gatti's Pizza, Nathan's Hot Dog, Sonic Drive-In, Denny's, Qdoba, Applebee's, Red Lobster, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola including Starbucks and Dunkin' Donuts as well. Goby: You will also eat Raw Eggs, Swiss Cheese, Grape Nuts, Prunes, Horse Poop, Fruits, Vegetables, Russian Vodka, Chicken Feet Soup, Sardines, Greek Yogurt, Wrap Burgers, Brazilian food, Mexican food, Italian food, Hungarian food, Dutch food, Filipino food, Chinese food, German food, Greek food, Russian food, Colombian food, Spanish food, Danish food, Irish food, Polish food, and other types of food. As well as junk food you dumb hate. Deema: You will also drink Coca-Cola and Dr. Pepper beverages instead of Pepsi beverages for the rest of your life. T-Maker Gil: No no no no no no no no no no no no no. I dumb hate those foods, not even Applebee's. Deema: I Don't Care, those are the things that you can eat and drink for the rest of your life. Oona: If you use the computer, the only website that you are allowed is Club Penguin. Nonny: You will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Instead, you will find your memories captured by Disney, PBS Kids, FOX, Cartoon Network, Warner Bros., MGM, New Line Cinema, Universal, and others as well. Custard: You will forced to watch Baby TV Shows including Barney & Friends, Teletubbies, Mister Rogers' Neighborhood, Super WHY!, Dinosaur Train, Little Einsteins, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Doc McStuffins, Sheriff Callie's Wild West, Cyberchase, Wild Kratts, Martha Speaks, Arthur, and other baby TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Ka-Chung: You will also forced to watch Kids & Primetime TV Shows including Phineas & Ferb, Uncle Grandpa, Adventure Time, Regular Show, Milo Murphy's Law, Odd Squad, Kim Possible, WordGirl, Family Guy, American Dad, Bob's Burgers, The Simpsons, Scrubs, Adam 12, Miami Vice, Liberty's Kids, That's So Raven, Gravity Falls, Maya & Miguel, Animalia, Fetch! With Ruff Ruffman, Zoom, The Electric Company, and other TV shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Noodle: We will donate all your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon to The Save-Um Central, and you are never giving it back until you are less grounded. Foo: You will play video games and watch movies made by Warner Bros., Disney, Marvel, Lucasfilm, FOX, Blue Sky, Columbia Pictures, Sony Animation, Pixar, and other companies for the rest of your life. Jake: If you escape from Colombia, we will beat you up. Skyler Hawkins: You will become a Hello Kitty fan every day. Amanda: Everytime when Ridiculousness comes, we will transform to Bob The Builder. Drew Pickles: I will donate all your stuff made by Viacom to my daughter Angelica. Eric The Disney Guy: You will watch Disney TV shows and movies for the rest of your life. KiraKiraPopPrincess26: You will also listen to my favorite artists, sparta remixes, Disney songs, Mariachi Music, Tunak Tunak Tun, and others as well. Justin: You will watch Fievel's American Tails, Chilly Willy, Woody Woodpecker, An American Tail, The Secret Of NIMH, James Bond Jr., Wish Kid, and others as well. Prince Tuesday: And if you dare keep this up, we will sent you to the Netherworld and killed by a zombie pigman. Gil's Sister: I agree with all of them. Start doing anything made by FOX, Disney, MGM, PBS Kids, Cartoon Network, Universal, and other companies, or you'll be grounded for 977 quintillion eternities. Troublemaker Gil: SHUT UP. I wish that you were sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs. Gil's Sister: How dare you wish us sent to the prehistoric times?! That does it! Custard: I can't take it much longer, now we're going to transform into our ranger forms. Purple Save-Um Ranger Power! Jazzi: Blue Save-Um Ranger Power! Ka-Chung: Brown Save-Um Ranger Power! Noodle: Red Save-Um Ranger Power! Foo: Orange Save-Um Ranger Power! (The Save-Ums transform to the Save-Um Rangers and beat Troublemaker Gil up with chainsaws. Robbie Rotten then hides the video) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! The End. Category:Escapes From Countries Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:Warren-Style Punishments